Hurt
by Icis-angel
Summary: Tk gets hurt and then realizes his true love for Kari.


It was a boring Friday afternoon and Takeru Takaishi was sitting in his  
7th hour math class. The sun was streaming in and it was a beautiful   
afternoon. Too bad I have practice after school today Tk thought   
timidly.  
  
He was staring at the clock. The bell should ring any moment, he   
thought. "Your homework for today is page 169 problems 1-100,"   
Mrs. Runari  
was explaining to the class," and no excuses." Clangalangalang.   
The bell had sounded. Tk gathered up his stuff and made his way to his  
locker. After shoving his stuff hurriedly into his locker he began   
gathering up his things for basketball practice. He had practice till   
6 o'clock then he would go home and shower.  
  
Practice was long, boring, and uneventful. After practice he changed   
clothes and left the school. Tk lived about 15 minutes away from the   
school. The air was crisp and fresh. He jogged about halfway then sat   
down to enjoy the air. A person who wore a hat and a long black coat   
walked up to him. The man walked up to him and began talking in a low   
whisper.   
  
Takeru's POV.  
  
"Stand up," the stranger said to me. Wondering what he wanted I stood   
up. "Empty your pockets and your bag." I asked the man what he wanted,  
but he just repeated what he said and pulled out a knife. "Or else."  
I did as the stranger asked. After I emptied out my things the man led   
me to an alleyway. The stranger began touching me all over. I was   
uncomfortable, but said nothing in fear of being cut. Then the stranger  
began to rip my clothing. At this I pulled away. The stranger took his   
knife and cut me across the cheek. I could feel warm blood run down my   
face.  
  
"Now behave or I'll cut you from end to end," the stranger threatened.  
He then threw me down and made me lie on my stomach.  
The stranger began ripping off all my clothing until I was completely   
naked. Then he carefully walked around me and finally stopping when he   
was behind me and I could no longer see him. I heard him unzip his   
pants. At that moment I realized what he was going to do. I felt him   
lean over me and suddenly he pushed himself inside me. It hurt and I   
cried out in pain. The stranger just cut me again. I feel him moving   
back and forth. He began moving harder and faster. It went on like this  
for I don't know how long. I was sobbing silently when he suddenly   
stopped.  
  
I looked up and saw another man at the end of the alleyway with a   
flashlight. I looked up at the stranger and a beam of light fell across  
his face. I recognized him immediately. I was shocked that some one so   
close to me would do something like this. The stranger spoke once more,  
"If I can't have Matt then I'll have his little brother," he said more  
to himself than to me. Then he ran off before the other man reached me.  
  
" What's your name," he asked.  
"Takeru Takaishi," I replied somewhat dazed.  
" We have to get you to the hospital. Hold on a minute while I go call  
for help." Then he left. He showed up a couple minutes later,   
"I called them, they should be here soon."  
"What's your name," I asked the man.  
"Andrew Shiritan."  
"Thank you for helping me, Andrew."  
  
About a minute later an ambulance showed up. The people put me on a   
stretcher and put me in the back of the ambulance. I Guess Andrew told  
them my name because they didn't ask.  
  
"Is there anyone you would like us to contact to let them know you're  
here," a tall blonde nurse asked as we reached the hospital. " Yamato   
Ishida, he's my brother." Matt came immediately after he was called.  
"I called Tai and Kari, Joe and Mimi, Sora and Izzy, and Davis.  
They'll all be here as soon as they can tomorrow."  
  
At this I soon fell asleep. I dreamed of horrible things and woke up   
early the next morning.  
When I awoke there was only one person in my room. It was Kari.   
She was sleeping next to my bed with her head on the bed.   
"Wake up Kari," I said and began shaking her awake. When she saw that  
I was awake she just started glowing. "Tk you're alright," she   
practically screamed while hugging me.   
"It's nice to see you too," I said somewhat embarrassed.   
"Tk before anything else happens I have to tell you something.  
When Matt called us last night I was terrified. I thought you were   
going to die. Tk I think I'm in love with you."  
  
I was shocked. The girl I had been in love with since I could remember  
was finally telling me she loved me! " I love you too Kari. I have for  
along time. I just didn't think you felt the same way. Tell you what   
as soon as I'm out of here how about we got to the movies or something,  
" I said loving every moment of this.  
" Of course," she said laughing, "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria.  
Do you want anything?" "Only you," I said. At that she bent down and  
kissed me lightly on the lips. "I'll be back," she whispered.  
  
Almost directly after she left Matt showed up again. " How are you  
feeling?"  
I'm better," I said.  
"Did you see Kari? She came in late last night worried sick about you."  
"Oh, I saw her all right," I replied with a mischievous grin.  
"What's going on," Matt asked me with a smile.  
"Kari and I are in love," I said barely above a whisper.  
"I knew it. I've been waiting for you two to get together," Matt said   
happily.  
  
Just then Davis, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe walked in.  
" Are you all right," Sora cried giving me a hug.  
"I'll be fine," I said.  
" Do you have any idea who did this," Izzy asked Matt.  
"That's exactly what I've been wanting to talk to you about, Tk," Matt   
said to me.  
" I really don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want to  
spoil the moment."  
Just then Kari walked in. "What moment," they all asked.  
"Well, Kari and I are in love," I said taking Kari's hand. None of   
them seemed very surprised. They said they knew we would get together  
sooner or later.  
"I wonder where Tai is," Matt said, "He should be here."  
  
"Everybody I would like to talk to Matt and Kari alone." Everyone left  
at my request.  
"Matt, Kari I wanted to tell you that I don't want to do anything about  
this. I'm in enough pain already."  
"But Tk ……," Matt started to protest.  
"No buts Matt. This is my decision."  
"I don't agree with you, but after all this is your decision," Kari   
said supporting.  
"Matt I would like you to go tell them my decision please." As Matt   
started to walk towards the door two police officers walked in. Matt   
stopped and walked back to the chair beside my bed.  
  
"Mr. Takaishi I am officer Dinateo and this officer Marchini. We would   
like to ask you some questions."  
"My brother has decided he does not want to answer any questions. He  
wants to go home and forget about this," Matt said to the officers.  
"Mr. Takaishi I advise you to answer some questions, but I can't force  
you. Good day." And at that the officers left.  
"Thank you Matt," I said.  
"Sure, no problem you're my brother." Then Matt left to tell the   
others my decision. Matt returned a few minutes later. Almost directly  
after Matt came back the tall blonde nurse showed up.  
  
"Good news Mr. Takaishi. You're well enough to leave. That man did no   
real harm to you."  
After I got dressed Matt, Kari, And I left the hospital. We arrived at  
my house about a half hour later.  
  
**********************************END*********************************  
  
Hey. I would like to know what you think so please r/r or e-mail me. My e-mail is icis_angel@yahoo.com. Thanks  
  
-Icis-angel  



End file.
